


Her Name was Arya of House Stark

by kingsfiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/M, More characters to come depending on the context lol, bcs why not, it’s just gendry talking about arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsfiles/pseuds/kingsfiles
Summary: Drabbles of Gendry talking about Arya and her impact to his life because let’s be fucking honest, all that shit about him basically being lil Robert Baratheon on seasons 7 and 8 is a huge pile of trash that I ain’t eating up anytime soon.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Her Name was Arya of House Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend these drabbles to be connected to one another unless stated so. Enjoy.

_“_ You alright there, lad?” Ser Davos asked as he worked the paddles. Not for the first time, Gendry was thankful of the old knight for taking that task for his own. The sight of the boat had already made him think twice about his decision. Just because he had spent what felt like half of his life rowing with his lack of swimming abilities gnawing away at his sanity didn’t mean he would happily do it all for old time’s sake.

At least he was used to the gentle rocking of the boat.

”Yeah. Was just thinking.” He grunted. In front of him, Tyrion Lannister slept soundly. He was partly jealous of him, having dozed off almost immediately after they left the shore.

But mostly, he wanted to seize the dwarf and toss him into the sea to drown. He was a Lannister, after all. And the Queen’s brother at that. Images of a certain scrawny and smart-mouthed little lady flooded his thoughts when Ser Davos introduced him to the lord, and he found himself angrier than he had been when the two guards refused to leave them. 

The Lannisters had wanted him dead, and he knew what they had done to the Starks. Though he could not give a single shit about highborns and their stupid little games, Arya was just a child. Arya was good. Arya was never unfair or uncaring. Gendry knew that without her, his head would be rotting on a spike right now.

_Do not call me m’lady!_ His mind echoed, and he could not stop the smile that broke out on his face at the memory of her strong, small arms shoving him to the ground before she stomped away.

“What’s her name?”   
  


“Arry.” Gendry found himself saying, still in a daze.

“That’s a lad’s name.”

“She was pretending— why am I telling you this?” He snapped out of his trance when he noticed the smirk on Ser Davos’ face.

“I’m doing all the work here. Might as well keep me awake with a story.” The old man shrugged, though his smirk remained intact. Gendry scowled.

He had a point though. And the last thing Gendry wanted was to take over his task.  
  


“What was her real name, then?”

Gendry eyed the sleeping man below him before returning his gaze to the knight.

”It’s not important.” He answers. Though it had been years since he last saw his friend, he couldn’t risk mouthing her name in the presence of her enemy.

”Alright. What was she like then?” The knight opted for instead.

”Different. She was different.” He murmured wistfully. 

“How different?”   
  


“Everyone I knew either left me or sold me off. Hells, I wgrew up with Master Mott, been under his roof for ten years and yet... the next thing I knew, I was being brought to the Night’s Watch.” He willed himself to stay calm. It had been years since that as well but it still didn’t fail to sting, if only a little.

”But Arry... Arry, who had just lost her father and was forced to be with a bunch of criminals and rapers and murderers... That brave slight thing I knew only for a while had stuck with me and saved my arse twice.”   
  


“Saved you, eh? From what?”   
  


Gendry fixed him with a hard stare. “From getting killed. This small girl who would speak until your ears fell off had done more for me in a matter of moons than anyone I’ve ever been with. Until _they_ took me away from her.” 

He remembers, vividly so, the way Arya had yanked the Red Witch’s arm and proceeded to talk her down. _“You’re going to hurt him.”_ He knew, after the commotion with the Hound and her late friend Mycah, that had she had any weapon with her that day, she’d have plunged it through the witch’s neck.   
  


For a moment, Ser Davos halted his rowing and sighed. 

“I’m sorry, lad.” He tells him, as though to comfort him. 

A minute of silence passed before another voice spoke.

”I take it that you’ve bedded her?”

Gendry’s head snapped down at the now grinning, and fully awake lord so hard he thought he might have heard a crack.

” _What?!_ ” He yells incredulously. He could feel his face heating up, though from what, he wasn’t sure.

Tyrion Lannister grinned at him, and he had never wanted to push someone off a boat more than he did now. _How dare he think of Arya in such a manner?_

”Bed. Fuck. Surely, with a bond like that, you’ve already had this woman of yours in your bed.” 

Gendry gaped at him.   
  


“ _We were children!_ ”


End file.
